Falscher neuer Freund, gute alte Freunde
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte von L und Lightning...


_Falscher neuer Freund, gute alte Freunde!_

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Nachmittag.

Die Uni hatte gerade Schulschluss und eine Horde von Studenten verließ das Schulgebäude.

Ein 17-jähriges Mädchen stach aus der Menge hervor. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar, lang und leicht gelockt.

Sehr untypisch für eine Japanerin. Auch, dass sie tiefblaue Augen hatte.

Ihr Name war Lightning Yasagie.

Sie trug eine gewöhnliche weiße Bluse, allerdings offen, sodass man darunter ihr weißes Hemd sah. Dazu trug sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock und normale schwarze Schuhe, hatte aber keine Socken an.

Lightning wartete mit ihrer weiß/schwarzen Schultasche am Straßenrand.

Jeder, ob Junge oder Mädchen, starrten sie an.

Das lag nicht an ihrer ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe. Sie wurde nämlich fast jeden Tag von einer schwarzen Limousine abgeholt. Niemand wusste, wer sie dort abholte und wohin sie immer fuhren.

Nach einer Weile fuhr eine schwarze Limo in die Straße und parkte vor Lightning am Bürgersteig.

Die Tür ging wie automatisch auf und ein junger Mann bittet sie lächelnd in den Wagen.

Er hatte längliches schwarzes Haar, was jedoch total zerstrubbelt war. Er trug einen weißen, dünnen Pulli und eine graue Schlappriege und weite Hose. Jedoch hatte er keine Socken und keine Schuhe an.

Sein Name war L. er ist ein geheimer Meister Detektiv in Japan und Amerika. Keiner kennt seinen wahren Namen außer Lightning und L's Assistent Watari.

Sein Äußeres kannte auch kaum jemand. Jeder dachte, L sei ein erfundener Typ, den die Polizei als Sicherheit einsetzte. Nur zwei wussten genau, wer er war.

Selbst die Polizei kannte ihn nicht richtig,

Und dadurch, dass L so angesagt bei der Polizei war, hatte er kaum Zeit für Lightning. Doch heute gab es keine Verbrechen, die seine Fähigkeiten verlangten. Deshalb hatte er vor den ganzen Tag mit Lightning zu verbringen.

Sie stieg in die Limousine und L zog sie sofort auf seinen Schoß.

„Lass das L!" sprach sie nervös und wurde total rot im Gesicht. „Warum denn? Jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit zu zweit!", „Hast ja recht...".

Die Beiden saßen eng aneinander und turtelten rum.

Watari, der Fahrer und Assistent von L, musste sich dauernd zusammenreißen nicht ständig die Beiden zu beobachten.

Nach wenigen Minuten klingelte Watari's Handy.

L und Lightning hörten wie er sich leise und ernst mit jemanden unterhielt.

Nachdem er auflegte hielt er mit dem Wagen an und drehte sich zu L um.

„ Es wurde eine Leiche im Schwimmbad gefunden. Die Polizei bittet um hilfe bei der Suche nach dem Mörder!" L schwieg und schaute dann traurig zu Lightning, „schon gut! Ein Anderes mal." Sagte sie aufmunternd und gab ihn einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nase.

Lightning packte ihre Tasche und stieg aus der Limo aus und winkte L noch kurz zum Abschied zu.

Ein kleines Café, in dem Lightning oft ging, war an der Straßenecke. Sie ging dort hin und setzte sich an die Theke.

Jemand stellte ihr prompt ein Glas Whisky vor der Nase „Alkohol hilft!" sprach ein weiche, männliche Stimme.

Kyobayashi, ein guter neuer Freund von Lightning, stand lächelnd vor ihr.

Er hatte kurzes, strubbliges, braunes Haar und trug seine Arbeitskleidung.

„Es ist doch viel zu früh!", „Na und! Wenn dein Freund dich sitzen lässt, braucht man eine Aufmunterung. Er findet die Polizei wichtiger als dich!" er schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge.

Lightning vergas plötzlich alles um sich herum. Ein totaler Schock und Panik mache sich in ihr breit

„W- woher...", „Woher ich das weiß?" fragte Kyobayashi leise.

„Weil ich dich ständig beobachtete! Ich weiß wie er aussieht, ich weiß wie er heißt, wo er wohnt... und was seine Schwachstelle ist!" Lightning bekam kaum noch Luft vor Aufregung.

„Du willst L schützen, ja?" flüsterte er gehässig. „Dann solltest du mir gehorchen!".

Lightning verstand überhaupt nicht was auf einmal los war. Kyobayashi war ihr Freund, nun sagte er solche gehässigen Dinge. Was ist mit ihm passiert?

„Komm Morgen, nach der Uni zu mir! Ich habe einen schönen Auftrag! Und wehe du kommst nicht, dann wird L bald nicht mehr sein!"

Lightning trank in einen Zug den Whisky aus und verließ fluchtartig das Café.

„Bis Morgen!" rief ihr Kyobayashi hinterher.

Lightning war völlig verzweifelt.

Ihr wurde schon einmal gedroht, aber damals war L für sie dar. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Sie musste sich wohl oder übel mit Kyobayashi am nächsten Tag treffen.

Als sie bei sich Zuhause ankam zog sie im Eingang ihre Schuhe aus.

Im Flur war es dunkel, wie in jeden Zimmer des Hauses. Nur ein Raum wurde vom Licht eines Laptops erleuchtet. L saß vor den kleinen Computer und unterhielt sich durch ein Mikrofon mit der Polizei.

Leise ging sie zu ihm und strubbelte sein Haar noch mehr durcheinander.

L setzte das Mikro ab und stand auf „guck nicht so traurig! Das nächste mal hab ich 100% Zeit! Egal welcher Fall kommt!" ,_wenn du wüsstest_, dachte Lightning und schaute betrübt zum Boden.

„Komm schon! Lächle!" L machte Grimassen um sie aufzuheitern. „Schon gut! Mir geht's gut!" Doch L schien nicht überzeugt zu sein und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Gute Nacht!" gab sie matt als Antwort und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten morgen verließ Lightning früh und leise das Haus.

L war immer noch an dem selben Fall beschäftigt.

Lightning war an diesen Tag völlig durch den Wind. Sie hörte kaum den Vorlesungen zu und reagierte auf keine Ansprache.

Nachdem Schulschluss war, hämmerte ihr Herz noch wilder. Die schwarze Limousine stand schon bereiz vor dem Gebäude.

L begrüßte sie und wollte sie in den Wagen hinein bitten.

Doch Lightning blockte und sprach leise „Kümmre dich um deinen Fall. Er ist wichtig! Ich gehe allein...", „Na aber wir wohnen zusammen! Wo willst du denn noch hin? Hast du einen anderen Freund?" Sie wich seinen Blick aus. „Nein! Du weißt doch... das könnte ich gar nicht!" ein kleines, erquältes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich gehe nur in das Café an der nächsten Straßenecke." Er schaute sie prüfend an.

„Wenn du Probleme hast rede mit mir!", „Hey! No problems, no new boyfriend!" sagte sie fröhlich, winkte noch schnell und rannte eilig zum Café.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht!" sagte L ernst zu den alten Watari.

Lightning kam schnaufend bei dem Café an und wurde sofort von Kyobayashi am Eingang empfangen.

Sein Blick war nicht wie früher, er war kalt und gehässig. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren führte er sie in eine Abgelegenen Gasse.

Lightning zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Kyobayashi von ihr wollte.

Er gackerte leise „Dir scheint L ja viel zu bedeuten wenn du nur wegen ihm her kommst!", „Hör auf seinen Namen zu nennen!", „Das ist doch nicht sein richtiger.", „Das ist doch egal!" protestierte Lightning.

Kyobayashi hob leicht ihr Kinn „Also meine Kleine! Wenn du willst das L am leben bleibt, verlang ich etwas von dir!", „U- und was?..." er lachte.

„Da du bei L wohnst, will ich das du mir über alles bericht erstattest was in der Polizeizentrale passiert! Außerdem besorgst du mir sämtliche Informationen über ein Museum. Öffnungs- Zeiten, die Route der Wachmänner, und den Haargenauen Platz aller wertvollen Ausstellungsstücke im Museum!", „Von welchen?", „Die Daten sende ich dir per E-Mail! Du hast eine Woche Zeit! Heute in einer Woche treffen wir uns wider hier und du gibst mir alle Informationen! An den Tag werde ich dir noch einen Genauen Ablauf erklären!", „Ich soll auch stehlen?", „Nein! Nur wache schieben!"

Lightning nickte verkrampft „Ich rate dir niemanden etwas davon zu sagen und du solltest aufpassen das L dir nicht nach schnüffelt!" sprach Kyobayashi.

Lightning wollte gerade gehen doch sie blieb kurz stehen „Woher wusstest du eigentlich das ich ins Café komme? Ich war mit IHM verabredet und ich wäre auch ewig nicht mehr ins Café gekommen, da ich so viel in der Uni zu tun habe und ER mir Nachhilfe gibt.", „Genau das wusste ich! Ich habe jemanden umgebracht! Irgendjemanden. Ich hab die Tat so konstruiert das die Polizei Hilfe von L braucht!" Lightning wurde total blass. Wie konnte man einfach einen unschuldigen Menschen umbringen, der nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Lightning hasste solche Menschen aber L war ihr wichtiger als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. Bis auf zwei Leuten!

Eilig ging Lightning aus der Gasse und ging zu einer Bushaltestelle.

Nachdem sie in den Bus ihres Bezirkes stieg, holte sie ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte eine Nummer aus dem Ausland.

„Ja, Yagami hier!", „Light? Bist du es?", „Ja wer sonst? Was ist? Du hörst dich seltsam an! Ist irgendwas passiert?" Lightning schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Mir geht's gut ich wollt nur wissen wie es dir geht. Was macht ihr so in

Los Angeles?", „Ach es geht. Ein Verbrechen nach dem anderen. Aber es ist in Ordnung! Lightness will aber wider nach Japan! Ich glaube wir kommen bald mal vorbei. Wie geht es L?", „... Na ja... noch gut...", „ Was heißt das? Lightning, ist wirklich nichts passiert?" fragte Light schon fast hysterisch.

„Nein! Alles in Ordnung! Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen! L bringt mich sonst um wenn er die Rechnung sieht! Bye!" hastig legte Lightning auf.

,Ich darf Niemanden etwas sagen... warum ich? Hätte er nicht jemand anderes nehmen können? Warum immer ich?, dachte sie verzweifelt und verpasste es bald an ihrer Station auszusteigen.

Als sie bei sich zu Hause ankam war wieder alles finster. Doch von L war keine Spur.

Sie nutzte die Situation und ging an L's Laptop. Er bekam bereits eine E-Mail, die aber für Lightning war.

Sie öffnete die Mail und sah sofort ein Foto von einen riesigen Museum.

„Asien Art Museum..." flüsterte Lightning und lud sich alle Daten, die Kyobayashi wollte runter. Dank der Software von L ging das in weniger als fünf Minuten.

Außerdem holte sie sich sämtliche Infos von der Polizeizentrale herunter.

Nachdem sie alles auf einen USB Stick kopierte und ihn einsteckte, betrat L den Raum.

„Du bist schon da?", „Ja! Natürlich. Wo warst du?" L grinste.

„In der Badewanne! Schade das du nicht da warst!", „Du kleiner..." sie gab L eine kräftige Kopfnuss. „Du solltest mir lieber beim lernen helfen! Ich will dieses Jahr noch an der Uni schaffen!", „Schon gut! Morgen! Da ist Wochenende! Ich bin zwar noch an dem Fall beschäftigt aber das Wochenende bin ich ganz dein." Er schubste Lightning auf das Sofa und legte sich zu ihr.

„Was soll das! L!" Lightning wurde purpurrot im Gesicht.

Doch L kuschelte sich an sie ran „Eine Minute schlaf. Ich bin total kaputt!" sprach er noch und schlief dann ein.

„Kein Wunder! Wenn du dauernd die Nächte durch machst! Du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Das sollte die Polizei eigentlich wissen!" murmelte Lightning vor sich hin.

„Du musst nicht immer den Helden spielen! Einige Verbrechen kann die Polizei auch ohne dich lösen! Dummkopf!... mein kleiner Dummkopf!"

Nach weniger Zeit schlief Lightning auch auf dem Sofa, erschöpft ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie früher. L half Lightning beim lernen, da die Prüfungen bevorstanden.

Und eine kleine Überraschung stand für beiden vor der Tür.

Am dritten Tag, nachdem Lightning Kyobayashi traf, klingelte es unvermittelt an der Haustür.

Lightning erhob sich aus dem Berg von Büchern und Notizen und öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Tag!" Light und Lightness standen in Japanischer Polizei Uniform an der Tür und lächelten.

Light hatte rot hellbraunes Haar, was glatt und kurz geschnitten war. Er hatte braune Augen und trug normalerweise ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze, lange Hose.

Lightness hatte mittellange, schwarze, leicht gewellte Haare und trug sonst immer schwarze Sachen in allen Varianten.

„Light! Was macht ihr denn hier?", „Na ja! Lightness zog es zurück in die Heimat! Und ich hab mir sorgen um meine Kleine gemacht!"

„Deine Kleine! Meine Kleine!" protestierte L, der zur Haustür angeschlurft kam.

Light lachte und betrat das Haus. „Lass uns doch mal wieder ein Tenniswettkampf machen!" sprach er. „Jetzt?", „Klar! Die Frauen können in der Zeit kochen!", „Meinetwegen!" sagte L grinsend.

„WAS? Ihr seid... solche!..." meckerte Lightness.

„Lightning? Machst du für mich zum Mittag eine Torte?", „Welche Sorte denn?", „Ach... Heute mal Nuss!" Lightning nickte und ging sofort in die Küche. Lightness folgte ihr und die beiden Männer gingen raus zu dem Tennisplatz hinter L's Haus.

Nachdem beide sich umzogen spielten sie wie Profis Tennis und unterhielten sich über etwas, was beiden merkwürdig vorkam.

„Lightning benimmt sich in der letzten Zeit seltsam!" sprach L.

„Das dachte ich mir schon! Sie hörte sich seltsam an als sie mich anrief.", „Sie rief dich an? Davon weiß ich gar nichts! Sie sagt mir zurzeit gar nichts mehr!", „Schon das ist merkwürdig." Bemerkte Light.

„Deshalb sind wir auch hergekommen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Auf einmal blieb L stehen. „Ich mach mir riesen Sorgen... Light... wir müssen irgendetwas machen!" L wurde das erste mal sentimental. So hatte Light ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Lightness und ich werden sie beobachten! Versprochen!" sagte Light lächelnd als sie das Haus zum Mittagessen betraten.

Die restlichen Tage verliefen so gut wie normal. Light und Lightness übernachteten in einen nahen Hotel. Lightning lernte immer noch fleißig für die Prüfung, doch ein Tag sollte ihr wieder alles vergessen lassen.

Lightning fuhr mit einen neuen Fahrrad zu ihren „Lieblings" Café. Sie hatte erst die Informationen zu Hause vergessen und musste so erst mit L mit fahren.

Kyobayashi wartete schon ungeduldig in der Gasse. Lightning überreichte ihn schnaufend den USB Stick.

„Da ist auch alles drauf ja?" sie nickte.

„Gut! Dann erkläre ich dir jetzt alles wichtige." Er räusperte sich. „Wir brechen da Morgen ein! Du packst die Wertgegenstände in meinen Wagen wenn ich sie dir reiche!" er schaute sie gehässig an.

„Wenn jemand unverhofft kommt, erschießt du ihn! Egal wer es ist!" Er reichte ihr eine Pistole.

„Was? Ich soll...", „Na? Willst du dich weigern? Es wird bestimmt schmerzlos für L wenn er so eine Kugel abbekommt.", „Schon gut! Ich tu es!" brüllte Lightning schon fast.

„Also gut! Morgen um 3.00 Uhr Nachts!", „Verstanden!" sagte sie leise und ging wieder eilig nach Hause.

Next Day 

Lightning schlief fast auf ihren Fahrrad ein als sie zu dem Bahnhof fuhr, dessen Zug sie zum Asien Art Museum bringen sollte.

Sie kam pünktlich am Eingang des Museums an und sah Kyobayashi mit einen riesen Lastwagen.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte er grinsend. „Die Operation kann beginnen!" sprach er und brach im nächsten Moment ins Museum ein. In wenigen Minuten packte Lightning schon sämtliche Gegenstände in den Wagen.

„Hey ihr da!" brüllte plötzlich eine Wache. „Last das Zeug sofort liegen!", „Lightning schieß!" Doch sie blieb steif stehen. Sie war kein Mörder, und sie wollte auch nie einer werden.

„Du dumme Gans!" brüllte Kyobayashi und riss ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.

Ohne groß zu zögern erschoss er die Wache.

Er knallte Lightning kräftig eine sodass sie zu Boden fiel. „L wird dafür schon etwas Blut lassen müssen."

„Also um mich ging es!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. L sowie Lightness und Light kamen aus einen nahen Versteck.

„Du hast sie hergeführt!" brüllte Kyobayashi. „Nein! I- ich kam ganz allein!"

Eine weile blieb es ruhig bis L sich auf Kyobayashi zu bewegte. „Du hast meine Kleine benutzt und sie mit meinen Leben erpresst!", „Na und. Dich hat es ja nicht interessiert!" Kyobayashi lachte gehässig und schoss auf L. Ihm traf der Schuss nahe am Herzen und er sackte zusammen. „L!" brüllte Lightning und kniete sich zu ihm. Kyobayashi nutzte dies aus und wollte flüchten. Doch L stand trotz seiner schweren Verletzung auf und schrie „Du entkommst mir nicht! Das ist dafür das du Lightning dies angetan hast!" Er schnappte sich eine schwere Tasche, die neben den Auto stand und voller wertvoller Vasen war, und schmiss sie nach Kyobayashi.

L traf ihn mitten ins Schwarze.

Kyobayashi viel zu Boden und die Vasen zerschepperten auf dem Boden,

Und L brach in seiner eignenden Blutlache zusammen.

Light hatte schon längst einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei gerufen. Die beide nach wenigen Minuten ankamen.

Die Polizei führte Kyobayashi ab und die Ärzte nahmen L mit in ein Krakenhaus.

Lightning und die anderen beiden warteten vor dem Operations-Saal und beteten das alles gut ging.

„Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt!" meckerte Light wütend.

„Er drohte L zu ermorden wenn ich jemanden etwas sage!", „ja! und dann kommt so was bei raus!"

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich wo ich bin?", „Na ja! Du machst deine Arbeit nicht besonders sauber! L konnte durch ein Pogramm sehen von wem du ne Mail bekamst und auf welche Seiten du warst! Außerdem haben Lightness und ich dich beobachtet! Eigentlich ziemlich auffällig weil es nicht anders ging. Da du dich so seltsam verhieltst, schöpften L und ich verdacht. Also warteten wir nur noch bis du uns sicher zu deinen Erpresser führst", „...ach man... Ich bin halt zu doof für solche Arbeiten.", „Das ist doch gar nicht..." , „Endschuldigen sie!" mischte sich eine Krankenschwester ein. „Der junge Herr ist aufgewacht. Er will seine Freundin sehen!" Lightning stand sofort auf und ging in L's Zimmer.

Er lag an vielen Geräten und sein Atem war röchelnd. Dennoch lächelte er als Lightning an sein Bett trat. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie zögerlich und kleinlaut, denn diese Frage war eigentlich völlig sinnlos. „Ja! Jetzt schon! Wo ich weiß das es dir wieder gut geht und nicht so ein dreckiger Kerl dich benutzt."

Lightning seufzte „Ihr hättet mich das machen lassen sollen! Dann wäre dir nichts passiert!", „ABER: Justice will prevail !Woher wolltest du überhaupt wissen das er mich wirklich kennt, hm? Ich mein, das kann jeder behaupten, und du glaubst es..." sagte er leise, fing aber plötzlich wider an zu grinsen. „Aber echt süß was du alles für mich tust! Das hätte ich echt nicht von dir gedacht!", „Nun ja, merkt man denn nicht das ich dich richtig gern hab... mehr als das... ich dacht du bist so schlau...", „Bin ich ja auch! Deshalb..." er unterbrach kurz, da er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zog und es fest in der Hand hielt, „deshalb wollte ich es endlich kund tun!", „Was denn?"

L rappelte sich schwermütig auf und keuchte vor Anstrengung. Er reichte Lightning einen kleinen silbernen Ring. „Heirate mich endlich!", „WAS?", „Ja! So werd ich mein Leben lang für dich da sein! Denn die Frau geht vor denn Kriminalfällen. DAS versteht die Polizei! Außerdem will ich nicht das du zu jemanden anderes gehst nur weil ich nie Zeit habe und dich deshalb verliere!"

Lightnings Gefühle schwappten über. Sie stürzte sich auf L und umarmte ihn „Lightning! Au! Das tut weh." Kicherte L „Heißt das etwa ja?", „Natürlich! Was sollte es sonst heißen!"

Lightning war froh das L nichts passiert war und für das nächste mal wusste sie, das sie L, Light und Lightness alles sagen konnte.

Denn sie waren ihre einzig wahren Freunde.

8


End file.
